Birthday Mistakes
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony's fortieth birthday was supposed to be a happy occasion. Then a case went wrong causing Gibbs to snap and lose control. Now filled with guilt and other hurt feelings. Not to mention a fairly serious injury. Tony leaves the team and heads off to Stillwater in hopes of healing. Tiva, McAbby, and Breena/Palmer.
1. Birthday Mistakes

"What an awesome way to spend a birthday." Tony thought sarcastically as he leaned heavily against the wall of the surgical waiting room of Bethesda Naval Hospital. Trying his hardest to ignore the nauseating pain in his side. He had hit the door handle really hard when the car crashed. Not to mention the glass from the wind sheild and window that were inbeded all over his body. He had treated his own wounds as best he could by swiping some bandages from the first aide kit Palmer always carried with him. Ducky had one too but he was more obsessive about is kit. He didn't deserve a doctors care not after what he had done.

"Sir are you okay?" A young doctor asked.

"I'm fine" Tony lied.

"Are you sure you look and sound like you are in pain. I have a while before my next surgrey if you want I can look you over real quick?" The doctor asked.

"I said I was fine." Tony replied.

"Alright but head over to the emergency room if you start feeling bad." The doctor replied.

"Yeah whatever." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony had made a lot of mistakes in his nearly two decades long career as a cop but this had to be the worst he had ever made. For the past two weeks he had been charged with protecting the daughter of Gunnery Sergeant Gustav Darbey's duaghter Keely. His wife Sharon had already been murdered in their home on Quantico a year prior. Thankfully that happened when Keely was out of the house but the man that killed her mother was still after her. The case was almost surreal it was like the plot of some hour long drama then real life. An ex of Gustav's had gone through a rough divorce and fertility struggle and decided that she wanted him back. Gus had told her that he was sorry but he was happy with his family. So she had decided to take Sharon out of the picture. Sharon was a diabetic. So the ex had broke in and injected Sharon with a lethal dose while she slept. The death had been ruled an accident or possible suicide. Sharon also had battled depression since she was a child. Until a month ago when the ex had contacted Gus and said that she had heard about Sharon and was sorry and then asked if he was ready to date again. He said no and two weeks later an attempt was made on Keely's life and with that the truth came out. Ever since then Keely had been left under Tony's care for protection detail. At first everything had been fine. Then today the unthinkable happened Tony was driving Keely to soccer practice they had been running late so he decided to take the back roads. He knew that was a bad idea but he did it anyway. They were in sight of the field when a car side swiped them. Keely had been severly injured and was unresponsive when help arrived. He had been badly injured too but less severely. The doors opened and a surgeon exited covered in blood. The way he looked at Tony and Gibbs who had remained in the same place he had after Jackie was shot and again after Tony and Ziva's accident. Both men knew it was bad news. Still he could not tell them they were not next of kin Gus had to be the first to be told.

"Why did they have to be named Sharon and Keely?" Gibbs asked in broken whisper for the umpteenth time since the case first started.

This whole ordeal had been really hard on him it didn't help that while Tony's birthday was today. It just had to be the big 4 0. Though why should this decade suck any less then the previous three Tony told himself. The next day was Vance forty ninth his first without Jackie and to make things wore both kids were gone for the whole month of July. They went to camp every summer but this year was different. So naturally Gibbs was reliving a lot of dark memories.

"I am sorry Gunny. I know it doesn't mean anything but I know exactly how you feel and if you ever need a friend my door is always open. I will give you my address." Gibbs said after Gus gave him the bad news.

"Just give me your phone number I am retiring and moving out to California my sister and her partner live out there with their twins. May as well be some kids male influeence." Gus replied.

"Alright but call me anytime." Gibbs replied.

Gus left to go say goodbye to his daughter and handle a few things. He was still in shock as to be expected he had just had a bomb dropped on him metaphorcally of course. Tony hated that he left before he could say anything. It didn't matter though either way he was the biggest idiot on the plannet.

* * *

"Boss I..." Tony said.

"You know what DiNozzo I don't want to hear it! You knew it was a bad idea to take the backroads and you did anyway! Was being on time to soccer really that big of a deal?! She'd have been five minutes late ten at the most and now she's dead! I thought you were a good agent! Your dad was right you are worthless!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Tony ran from the room hoping that he could be a proper DiNozzo and not cry. He had no car the had been using the Darbey's car and a had just walked to the hospital. Which was probably the worst thing he could have done with his injuries. Until he started runing that is. He called a taxi service from the parking lot and had them drop him off at NCIS HQ.

* * *

"Hey Tony Vance told us about Keely. It's not your fault." McGee said calmly.

"Yes Tony I hope the rest of your birthday goes better." Ziva added.

"I called Palmer and Abby tonight may be a school night but we are going out for drinks." McGee said.

"Sorry McGee but I have plans." Tony replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Hot date I hope." McGee guessed.

"I...I need to talk to Vance." Tony replied dejectedly.

* * *

Tony had already run off before Gibbs realized what he had said. He always got real emothional when it came to cases like this one. They always made the memories of Shannon and Kelly fresh. This one with the names and stories being so similar had made things even worse. He hadn't meant to lash out on Tony. God the poor kid already felt terrible. He left the hospital and returned to NCIS. Where he was greeted by the nine words he dreaded most.

"Boss we have a huge problem Tony just quit." McGee said

**A/N: Where did Tony go? Should I continue or are there too many stories like this out there? Please review thanks.**


	2. Runaway

"Boss we have a huge problem Tony just quit." McGee said

"What the hell do you mean Tony quit?" Gibbs demanded once he found the strength to speak.

"I don't know Vance just came down here, said Tony quit, and asked if we had any idea why." McGee replied.

"All I could figure is he was shaken by the case." Ziva replied.

* * *

Gibbs let the feeling of relief that Tony had not told Vance what he had told him. That feeling was quickly replaced by anger at himself. How could he have been so cruel? How many nights had Tony stood in his basement and told him all the hurtful and abusive things Senior had done to him? He had to be the worst person on the planet right now. Sure the case and Vance's situation were causing old demons to resurface but that was no excuse to say such horrible things to his son or anyone. When he finally found the strength to move he ran across the office and took the steps two at a time up to Vance's office. He flung the door open. The director had been leaning back in his chair, feet propped on his desk, arms crossed behind his head, and as always a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth. Gibbs must have surprised him because he fell out of his chair.

"Jesus! Jethro are you willing to raise Jared and Kayla after you give me a heart attack?!" Vance demanded pulling himself back into his chair.

"Sorry Leon it's just McGee told me about DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Vance replied.

"Did he tell you why exactly he quit?" Gibbs asked.

"He just said that he couldn't take it anymore. That's why I asked McGee and David. I mean I know this was a rough case and DiNozzo must feel incredible guilt but still it's not like DiNozzo to just up and quit." Vance replied.

"Leon I did something terrible." Gibbs blurted out.

"What happened Jethro?" Vance asked.

"We were at the hospital and Sgt. Darbey had just finished telling us that Keely had died and I just lashed out on Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah so?" Vance asked.

"Leon I told him he was worthless." Gibbs replied.

"You told Tony he was worthless?" Vance asked surprised.

"I was just so upset about Keely her mother Sharon. The names were so similar and it all just brought back all these memories of my girls. That and your birthday being tomorrow and Jackie. I just went off." Gibbs replied.

"Relax Jethro I know you didn't mean it." Vance assured.

"I just hope Tony feels that way." Gibbs replied.

"DiNozzo is an understanding guy. I'm sure he'll hear you out once he cools down a bit." Vance replied.

"I hope so Leon." Gibbs replied turning the doorknob.

"Where are you going Jethro?" Vance asked.

"To find my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Good Luck Jethro!" Vance called.

* * *

Tony pulled over to the side of the road and rested his head on the steering wheel. He was starting to feel extremely light headed and dizzy. He cursed himself for refusing medical treatment. His stomach lurched, he flung his door open, leaned out, and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the side of the highway. The pain in his side was unbearable and had spread all over his body. Now his throat was burning from being sick. Tears started to pour down his cheeks. He positioned the rear-view mirror so that he could see his face. He was worthless. If Gibbs said it it had to be true. Though he was not the first person to tell him that and he certainly wouldn't be the last. He was just the one who mattered.

"You should just wrap this car around a tree and let it be over. Let McGee be SFA he was more qualified for the job anyway. At least then Gibbs would finally be happy." Tony told himself.

Tony closed his door and pulled back on the road. He decided that his "accident" would be at the tree not far from the wreck he'd been in earlier. It should have been him who died anyway he was the one who was careless and now a sweet little girl was dead. Tony quickly abandoned his plans for suicide though. When he realized that if he offed himself. Gibbs would get fired and God only knows what would happen to McGee and Ziva. He had already ruined enough lives that day. For a while he drove around just thinking of what to do. He knew everybody at NCIS hated him as much as Gibbs and none of his family wanted him. Finally he thought of one person who might just care.

* * *

Gibbs wandered around NCIS trying to figure out what to do. He hadn't just cost himself a Senior Field Agent he had cost himself a son. All because he let his emotions get the best of him. He knew he needed to try his best to get his boy back. Even if Tony didn't want back on his team the agency could not afford to lose Anthony Dimiti DiNozzo Junior. He knew Tony probably wouldn't listen to him so he needed someone to act as a mediator. He knew McGee and Ziva needed to wrap up the case, Abby could not let her lab get backed up and neither could Ducky. Their was one person he knew that could help and he was likely the only person Tony would listen to.

* * *

"Ah Jethro what can I do for you?" Ducky asked.

"I did something terrible Duck." Gibbs replied.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"That girl that got killed." Gibbs replied.

"Young Keely such a terrible tragedy when a young life is lost. How are you holding up with all of this?" Ducky asked.

"Alright but that is not my concern Duck." Gibbs replied.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Tony" Gibbs replied voice cracking.

"Oh dear Anthony was assigned to protect her. How is he doing? I can imagine how hard this must be for him. Such a sensitive soul." Ducky replied.

"Not well Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Perhaps I could speak with him. Help him aknowledge that this is not his fault." Ducky replied.

"Duck he quit!" Gibbs yelled.

"Well just give him time Jethro he may just need to take some well let's just say mental health time. I am sure Leon will let him rejoin once he feels better." Ducky replied.

"It's not the case that made him quit Duck. It's me." Gibbs replied.

"What happened Jethro?" Gibbs asked.

"I got emotional and said everything was his fault and that he was worthless." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear Jethro. That is the absolute worst thing you could tell Anthony especially now." Ducky replied.

"I know Duck and now I have to get him back!" Gibbs replied.

"Yes you do right away. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ducky asked.

"I need to borrow Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"M...Me?" Jimmy asked nervously. He had watched the whole incident peaking out the door of his and Ducky's office.

"Yes you Palmer! I know Tony will listen to you." Gibbs replied.

"Well by all means take him for as long as you need Jethro. Just get our dear Anthony back." Ducky replied.

"Let's go! What are you waiting for?!" Palmer called.

* * *

Taking the hint Gibbs followed Jimmy out to the parking garage. The two men climbed into Gibbs's Challenger. Gibbs knew that if Tony weren't with Jimmy he'd be with his second confidant. His father and Tony's grandfather Jackson.

"Do you have any idea where Tony may have went?" Jimmy asked.

"One" Gibbs replied.

"Where?" Jimmy asked.

"Stillwater he and my dad get along really well." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs pulled into an empty spot and withdrew his cellphone from his pocket and dialed his father's number.

* * *

"Leroy is everything alright?"

"No dad it is not."

"What's wrong?"

"Our latest case was protecting a little girl after someone tried to kill her and we found out her mom's death last year was not an accident."

"Oh Leroy I am so sorry. That must have brought up some horrible memories for you."

"It did dad and it made me to do something terrible."

"What Leroy?"

"Tony had been protecting her when she died."

"Oh dear poor Tony he must feel horrible."

"He does and I made it worse by yelling at him and calling him worthless and now he quit."

"Oh My God Leroy!"

"I think he may be heading your way look out for him. I am on my way."

"It is no problem Leroy but you need to apologize and make sure that it is one hundred and ten percent sincere when you do."

"Believe me it will be dad. Bye"

"I know it will Leroy. Goodbye."

* * *

Tony arrived to Jack's store in Stillwater just after eight. The feeling of lightheadedness had gotten worse over the course of the four hour drive. Though he had wound up taking six hours to get there since he had to keep pulling over to vomit. His stomach ached from emptiness but he knew at this point he wouldn't even be able to keep water down.

* * *

Jackson Gibbs and LJ Moore had just closed the store and were getting ready to close the store when they heard a thumping noise from outside. They stepped outside to see what was going on and found saw that a car had driven over the sidewalk and stopped just inches front the store. Even though it was clear that you were supposed to parallel park.

"Should I call the police?" LJ asked.

"I recognize this car it belongs to Tony one of Leroy's agents." Jack replied.

"Are you sure?" LJ asked.

"Yeah Leroy said he may be coming up here and besides I recognize his car. He bought it just before I visited Leroy when you gave me off for my birthday last month." Jack replied. He had gone to visit Leroy on his birthday since he could not get off and visit since his team was in the middle of a big case.

"Is he drunk?" LJ asked.

"He wouldn't drink and drive." Jack replied.

"I'll check on him." LJ replied.

Jack followed behind his friend as he walked over to Tony's car. LJ knocked on the window and when Tony didn't answer he opened the door. He found Tony slumped over resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Wake him up and bring him inside." Jack said.

LJ nodded and gently shook Tony's body. "Hey Tony you need to wake up." LJ called quietly.

"Here I'll help you carry him in." Jack replied.

"Hey son. What the?! Holy Crap! JACKSON!" LJ called frantically.

Confused Jack got closer. What he saw made him feel sick. LJ was holding his blood covered hands up in the air pale as a ghost. Tony lay still slumped over except handing partially out of the car now. Blood rapidly pooling on the side of his white shirt.

* * *

**A/N: How is Gibbs going to take knowing that his boy is in such poor condition after what he said to him? New chapter most likely Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N2: Yes this story will be Tiva almost every story I publish will have Tiva at least implied same with McAbby. I just wasn't going to have any pairings or anything official in case I decided not to continue with the story. If you have a problem with it do not read my work at all. Yes I know all the reasons why some people do not agree with Tiva or like Ziva as a character and respect them. However I like Tiva and love Ziva and hate to see her go. If Ziva is killed off I will stop writing Tiva. End of rant.**


	3. Truth and Consequences

By the time Tony had arrived in Stillwater. Gibbs and Jimmy were about halfway through their trip. Gibbs looked over at the younger man who was beside him in the passenger seat. Jimmy had hardly spoken during the two hours the two men had been in the car. He just stat there leaning his head on the window with his arm propped up on the door.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"No! No I am not!" Jimmy yelled.

"Don't worry we'll find Tony and bring him back." Gibbs assured.

"Oh you better find him but that's not what I am mad!" Jimmy yelled.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Well let's see my best friend quit the job he loved and ran away while injured I might add! Because he made one mistake! Tony is a really good cop! All he wanted to do was save people! Do you know how many mistakes McGee and Ziva have made and you have never yelled at them! Except when your precious Abby made him leave and she almost got killed! What happened today is going to haunt Tony for the rest of his life and what you did only made it worse!" Jimmy yelled.

"Look kid I am sorry but you need to calm down." Gibbs replied.

"How does it feel to have the person you turned to for comfort flip out on you! When you are already down?! Huh?! How does it feel?!" Jimmy demanded.

"It feels pretty bad." Gibbs replied.

"Did you even hear me before?! Tony is hurt! If anything happens to him because of this I will never forgive you!" Jimmy yelled.

"Look kid I said I was sorry." Gibbs replied.

"I guess I was kind of hard on you but you really hurt my feelings when you attacked Tony like that." Jimmy replied.

"Tony is hurt how bad is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but when me and Ducky came to get the killers body. I checked on Tony he was bleeding bad on his side and covered in glass. He said he was fine but when we got back. I checked my first aide kit and two rolls of bandages were missing. I called a friend of mine who is a surgical resident at Bethesda and asked him to check on Tony. He called me back and said that he did but Tony refused any medical attention. I am really scared for him." Jimmy replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." Gibbs replied.

"Well you should have with your gut and all. I just want Tony to be okay." Jimmy tearfully replied.

"He will be kid." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Jackson Gibbs knelt beside Tony's prone form. His grandson was sickly pale and rapidly losing blood. He held the towl to his side in an attempt to stem the bleeding. He had sent L.J. to find the town doctor. Jack shuddered as the younger man's lips started to turn blue.

"Hold on son help is on the way. Please just hang on for my Leroy." Jack pleaded.

"It's okay Jack! Help his here!" L.J. cried as he burst in with the town doctor.

"I can't help him on my own. I have already called an ambulance." Dr. Miller replied.

Jack stroked Tony's hair and reassured him while Dr. Miller took his vitals and treated his wounds as best he could. The nearest hospital was over an hour away. So even with an ambulance it would be a while before the help Tony needed arrived.

"Who is this young man Jackson?" Dr. Miller asked.

"This is my Leroy's Senior Field Agent and surrogate son Anthony DiNozzo Jr. but everybody calls him Tony." Jack replied.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Dr. Miller asked.

"He was in a car accident while protecting a little girl. The child didn't make it and it brought back all these horrible memories for Leroy and I guess he just went off on the poor kid." Jack replied.

"Oh dear." Dr. Miller whispered.

"He is sorry at least and on his way up here to apologize." Jack replied.

"Well I hope he gets here fast because I'm not sure this kid can hang on." Dr. Miller replied.

"But you called an ambulance." Jack replied.

"Yes but he is getting weaker by the second he may not even last that long." Dr. Miller replied.

"Tony son you have to hold on. Leroy is really sorry about what happened and just wants to make up with you. I know you are strong. Leroy has told me some of the things you have come through and I know you can beat this. I know it's usually him telling you that you are not allowed to die but he is not here. So you have to listen to me. You will not die. You will live and go back home with Leroy. He will nurse you back to health and then you will go back to NCIS. Where you will keep saving lives. Please you have to do this. I have never asked you for anything and I probably never will again but you have to survive for my Leroy. Please just come through this." Jack pleaded.

Tony was whirlwind and nearly unresponsive but he still somehow heard what Jackson was saying. He squeezed the older mans hand weakly to show that he had heard and would fight as hard as he could.

"That's my boy." Jack said voice cracking after he felt Tony squeezing his hand.

* * *

Gibbs had not spoken a word since Jimmy had gone off on him. He just gripped the steering wheel and starred straight ahead out the windshield. Jimmy had apologized up and down to him for what he had said but Gibbs never even acknowledged him. Finally when they were ten minutes away from Stillwater. He looked at Jimmy in the rear-view mirror.

"I suppose you are going to report me to Vance. Just make sure Ducky gets a good assistant who treats him with respect the same respect I did but doesn't over step the line like me." Jimmy said.

"I'm not going to report you to Vance. What you did took guts and we need that for what we do." Gibbs replied.

"I could make an autopsy joke right now but you finally have respect for me and I don't want to lose that. It took me ten years and a horrible tragedy to get this far." Jimmy replied.

"I always respected you kid. I just have trouble showing feelings and stuff." Gibbs replied.

"It's alright." Jimmy replied.

"I am pretty good at showing rage though. I guess that started after my mom died. Losing my girls and three divorces didn't help." Gibbs replied.

"Have you ever been in therapy? I know it's not your thing to talk about feelings but you could really benefit from it. Besides after all this Tony is going to need some serious counseling. Maybe you guys could go together as father and son. Having you there may help him you know stick to it." Jimmy suggested.

"I don't know Palmer. I mean psych evaluations are one thing but regular therapy?" Gibbs asked.

"I have been to therapy. I mean after my dad died my mom kind of made me go but I did really need help. I only went for a year after that but I have been going ever since Michelle died." Jimmy explained.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it was originally supposed to be a short term thing but them I lost my mom and not long after that I met Breena. I mean love Breena but after having your first serious girlfriend get shot you kind of get a little nervous. It has helped with all the crazy things that have happened the past few years getting kidnapped twice, Ducky's heart attack, Dearing. Jackie dying. I know that doesn't make sense but I am afraid of losing Breena." Jimmy replied.

"Don't worry kid she will be fine." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"I guess if it will help Tony I may consider going to therapy. I could also really benefit from anger management I guess." Gibbs replied.

"Tony is lucky to have a boss like you." Jimmy replied.

"No he is lucky to have a friend like you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Just as the two men finished their conversation they pulled into the parking lot of Jackson Gibbs's store. They saw Tony's car parked on the sidewalk. Gibbs swallowed hard at that sight. Tony was far to careful of a driver to park like that when he was at one hundred percent. He knew right away that something was wrong. Very very wrong. He put the car in park and jumped out with Jimmy not far behind. Right away he saw L.J. standing in the doorway looking nervous.

"Hey L.J. where is my dad?" Gibbs asked.

"He rode in the ambulance with Tony." L.J. explained.

"Ambulance?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"He almost crashed into the store when me and Jack went to check on him he was passed out and rapidly bleeding out of his side." LJ explained.

"Do you know anything on his condition?" Jimmy asked.

"He stopped breathing just before the ambulance arrived. They were working on him when he left. I don't know Leroy. I am sorry." L.J. replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony still be alive by the time Gibbs and Jimmy get to the hospital? New chapter probably next Friday. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Break Down

Jimmy tightly gripped onto the door handle as Gibbs raced towards the hospital where Tony had been taken. If one of his closest friends wasn't laying in a hospital bed scared and possibly dying he would have yelled for him to slow down. Besides the fact that it would be a futile act. Leroy Jethro Gibbs's son was in trouble and nothing was going to stop him from getting to his side. Especially since his carelessness and rage was part of why Tony was in that bed.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a million thought racing through his head. Most of which were morbid and horrible. If he was lucky his son was in the hospital. He never thought it would be a good thing for someone he loved so dearly in the hospital but the only other place he could be was the morgue. God if his boy was dead or died. He'd go down into his basement and die there. It was a sick irony really. The girl and her mom being murdered leaving a Gunnery Sargent widowed and alone. The mom had died almost a year earlier from poisoning but the daughter had been killed in a car accident just like his Kelly. The agent driving Shannon and Kelly had died and now Tony who had been driving Sharon and Keely may die too.

* * *

Jackson Gibbs sat in the waiting room of the hospital Tony had been taken too. The young man had been whisked off to surgery as soon as he arrived. It had taken the paramedics almost ten minutes to get him breathing again. Jack had asked what Tony's chances were and the paramedic had simply looked at him and shook his head. It was the same way the doctor looked at him when they got Ann's cancer diagnosis. That was almost forty two years ago at this very hospital. He remembered when they told Jethro that his mom was dying. The poor child had cried for days when found out and had a similar reaction after she died. He had missed out on most of what happened after Shannon and Kelly died but he imagined that the reactions had been similar. Now Leroy may lose his son too. How much more loss would his only son have to go through? Jack closed his eyes, bowed his head, and folded his hand, and said a prayer.

"God Please just let this young man survive my Leroy needs him and I do too. I know Leroy is sorry for what he said to Anthony and he needs to be able to say that he is sorry. Amen"

* * *

Jimmy and Gibbs were about halfway to the hospital where Tony had been taken. When Jimmy heard a muffled sound. That sounded almost like crying. He looked over and saw the tears streaming down Gibbs's face. He never thought he would see the day that he would be the one to see the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs cry. Ziva had so had Ducky and Tony and maybe McGee and Abby but he never thought that he would. Gently he placed his hand on the former Marine's knee and did his best to make eye contanct. Without making Gibbs take his eyes off of the road.

"What is it kid?" Gibbs asked semi annoyed.

"Gibbs are are you crying?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"No" Gibbs lied.

"Gibbs" Jimmy warned.

"If Tony dies I killed him just as much as the woman who hit them." Gibbs replied.

"He won't die." Jimmy assured hiding his own fears.

"Then he will never forgive me." Gibbs replied.

"You called him worthless." Jimmy replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied sadly.

"But Tony is a really sweet and forgiving guy." Jimmy explained.

"I still called him worthless. He's not the one who's worthless. I am." Gibbs replied.

"You aren't worthless Agent Gibbs. You did make a really bad mistake and you have to make it right but you certainly are not worthless." Jimmy replied.

* * *

When they were ten minutes from the hospital Gibbs realized that he should probably contact Dr. Pitt to inform him of Tony's current condition. Since he was driving Jimmy offered to do it.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Pitt?"

"Yeah this is Dr. Jimmy Palmer. Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior's friend and co-worker."

"I just wanted to let you know that Tony was involved in a car wreck today and has been rushed to the hospital."

"No he is in Pennsylvania."

"Yes the wreck occurred in D.C.."

"I do not know."

"He came up to visit a friend a started bleeding."

"Unfortunately he did stop breathing."

"I am not aware of his current condition."

"We followed him up and were informed upon arrival. It's a small town and he needed more intensive medical care then they could provide for miles."

"Agent Gibbs and I are on the way too see him right now."

"I will inform you as soon as I find anything out."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye"

* * *

"What did Brad say?" Gibbs asked.

"He wants to be informed of Tony's condition ASAP." Jimmy replied.

"Why? We are hours away?" Gibbs asked,

"If he is bad enough he is going to fly out here and treat him himself." Jimmy replied.

"Okay I guess." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

* * *

Gibbs and Jimmy had just pulled into the hospital parking lot when everything went to hell. All Jimmy did was ask Gibbs if he was ready. Because he was not and he hoped that maybe the older man would tell him to man up just like he would his team. Instead he just fell apart right before Jimmy's eyes.

"Gibbs are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Gibbs screamed.

"Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Gibbs yelled.

"Do I need to get help Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy asked terrfied.

"I DON'T DESERVE HELP!" Gibbs shouted.

"Why not you are hurting?" Jimmy asked.

"I KILLED MY SON! I KILLED MY SON!" Gibbs yelled waving his arms and kicking his legs.

"Gibbs relax you don't know that." Jimmy replied.

Gibbs didn't listen he just continued to thrash and scream tears pouring down his face. Jimmy stood completely frozen unsure of what to do. He had never seen Gibbs like this and prayed he never would again. Finally a doctor came out and injected Gibbs with something. He slumped over and was loaded onto a stretcher. Jimmy fell to the ground and began to openly sob in the middle of the parking lot. One little tiny mistake on what was supposed to be a happy day had ruined everything.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I will hopefully be able to update by next Friday. In the next chapter the team finds out and is semi divided. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Fault

Jimmy rocked back and forth where he had sat down in the parking lot. The black top was slightly damp from a rain storm that had occurred earlier that afternoon. He knew from the wet warmth he'd have a dark spot on the back of his light jeans. Not that it mattered. His best friend could by dying or worse already dead and the man he'd always seen as bullet proof was lying sedated in the hospital. Heavy sobs racked his body as curious onlookers wondered what would make a grown man breakdown in a parking lot. At some point his phone buzzed after taking a few deep breaths he withdrew it from his pocket. It was Breena.

"Jimmy it's late where are you? Did you catch a case?"

"No Breena Tony's in the hospital."

"Oh no what's wrong? Do you need me to come and sit with you guys?"

"He got in a car accident but no we are in Pennsylvania."

"Why are you in Pennsylvania?"

Jimmy explained to Breena about the girl Tony was protecting being killed in the wreck that injured Tony and how Gibbs had gone off on him at the hospital. Prompting Tony to quit and run away. Hoping to find comfort in the arms of Gibbs's father Jackson. How he had promptly collapsed upon arrival at his store in Stillwater and had been rushed to the nearest hospital. With unknown serious injuries and how they had to sedate Gibbs. He also promised that he'd be home as soon as he could.

"Don't worry Jimmy. Stay as long as you need." Breena replied.

* * *

Jackson Gibbs waited for news. Tony had been rushed off to surgery as soon as he arrived at the hospital. All Jack knew of the boy's condition. Was that he had literally split his side open. There was only one layer of skin that had not broken. To make things worse he also had severe internal bleeding. All the doctors were amazed that he was still alive. Jack looked up as the doors connecting the surgical waiting area. To the hallway flung open. He saw as the nerdy kid who worked as the assistant Medical Examiner at NCIS. Walked into the room and sat down beside him.

"Hey kid where's Leroy?" Jack asked.

"They had to sedate him." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He just started freaking out that he had killed Tony. He started flinging his arms and legs around screaming and crying about killing his son." Jimmy explained.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know they took him away and I just started crying. When I finally felt better I came straight here. I don't know what to do. Gibbs er Leroy has always been so strong. I thought he was bullet proof then this happened." Jimmy replied.

"Well I need to check on Leroy and your co-workers need to know what is going on." Jack replied.

"I know but how do I tell them? What even is wrong with Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He busted his side open and has internal bleeding. He has been in surgery for hours." Jackson replied.

"So how do I say Tony has been in surgery for hours and could die? Oh yeah and that Gibbs is under sedation?" Jimmy asked.

"Just be honest with them. I know it's hard but they need to know Jackson replied.

* * *

Jimmy found an area in the hospital where he was permitted to use his cellphone. Even with Jack's advice. He was still dreading calling the team. He figured that he'd call Ducky first. Hoping that he would agree to pass the news on to the others for him.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh Mr. Palmer is there news on Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Yes but it's not good at all." Jimmy replied.

"Oh dear please tell me he has not left us." Ducky replied.

"He's still alive but he's in really bad shape. He like broke his side open and has internal bleeding. Jackson Gibbs came to the hospital with him but he's still in surgery and Jack hasn't heard anything." Jimmy explained.

"Oh dear how is Jethro handling all this? May I speak with him?" Ducky asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"He won't move until he hears news on Anthony I'm assuming?" Ducky asked.

"No they had to sedate him." Jimmy replied.

"Oh dear please tell me he didn't physically harm a doctor?" Ducky asked.

"No he started freaking out that he had killed Tony. It was almost a breakdown. Jack is checking on him right now." Jimmy replied.

"Oh dear" Ducky replied.

"Dr. Mallard I don't think I can tell the others. I am so scared." Jimmy replied.

"Relax Jimmy I will pass the news on to the others you just wait for news on Anthony and Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mallard. I can't handle this on my own." Jimmy replied.

"Sit tight Jimmy. I will be there as fast as I can with the others." Ducky assured.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

"Oh I forgot to ask what hospital is Anthony at?" Ducky asked.

"Um Sacred Heart. I can't remember the town name though." Jimmy replied.

"I will have Abigail look it up." Ducky replied.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said.

"No problem Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

* * *

The first person Ducky told about Tony was Director Vance. He had the least emotional connection to Tony but he needed to know. Because an agent was in the hospital. After informing the director he took the elevator back down to Abby's lab.

"Abigail I have some news for everyone and need you to come with me to the bullpen." Ducky said.

"Alright" Abby replied.

Abby followed Ducky to the elevator and the two of them rode up to the bullpen. The doors slid open and the two rounded the corner. They found Ziva and McGee sitting at their desks trying their hardest to act like everything is normal.

"Timothy, Ziva I have some news for you guys." Ducky said.

"Is it about Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes it is." Ducky replied.

"Is he okay?" Ziva asked.

"Just tell us already!" Abby cried.

"It seems that when Anthony was in the car accident with young Keely. He was injured more severely than we thought." Ducky replied.

"No" Ziva whispered.

"Poor Tony why does everything happen to him?" Abby asked.

"What happened? Will he be okay?" McGee asked.

"From what Mr. Palmer told me. It seems that he injured his side. I am assuming that he hit it on the door handle and or his seat belt. He also has internal bleeding. That is all I know except that he has been in surgery for hours and that Jackson Gibbs is with him." Ducky explained.

"Where is he?' Abby asked.

"Yeah can we see him?" Ziva asked.

"Will they even let us?" McGee asked.

"He is at Sacred Heart somewhere in Pennsylvania and while I am not sure if we will be allowed to see him. I promised Mr. Palmer that we'd go there and help him." Ducky replied.

"Why didn't you talk to Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"It seems that Jethro had to be sedated at the hospital. It really hit him that Anthony's current condition is partially his fault." Ducky replied.

"Poor Gibbs we have to go to him and Tony." Abby replied.

"Yes we do Abigail but I need you or Timothy to find the hospital that Anthony is at." Ducky replied.

"On it!" Abby cried.

* * *

"I cannot believe Gibbs was so cruel to Tony! Now he could die!" McGee yelled.

"How was this Gibbs's fault?" Ziva asked.

"He should have seen that Tony was in pain!" McGee replied.

"How could he Tony is so good at hiding pain." Ziva replied.

"I guess your right but why did Gibbs have to be so mean to Tony?" McGee asked.

"He was hurting." Ziva replied.

"So was Tony!" McGee argued.

"Yes but Tony knew that what happened to Keely would bring back his own tragedy." Ziva replied.

"So I mean losing your wife and child is a horrible tragedy but still Gibbs is a professional. He should have been able to put it behind him and see that Tony was not only guilt ridden but severely injured." McGee replied.

"Have you ever lost anyone McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Well yes but nothing like Gibbs." McGee replied.

"Exactly" Ziva replied.

* * *

Gibbs blinked his eyes. He saw the tiled ceiling and smelled anti-septic. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was talking to Jimmy in the car. Had they been in an accident? Oh God where was Jimmy? Was he dead?

"Leroy are you awake?" Jackson asked.

"What happened dad? Are Jimmy and Tony okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy is fine but Tony is still in surgery." Jack replied.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"You had a small breakdown in the parking lot. The doctors think it was just a freak thing based on Tony's accident but they'd still like you to speak with a therapist." Jack explained.

"I should have known he was hurting." Gibbs said sadly.

* * *

Gibbs was released from the hospital not long after he woke up. Afterwards he went to the surgical waiting room and waited on news with Jimmy. There was still no news on Tony by the time the others arrived. McGee was arguing with Ziva about something. Ducky and Abby moved like zombies as the foursome sat down beside Gibbs, Jack, and Jimmy. Half an hour later the doors opened and a surgeon walked out.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo Junior?" He called.

* * *

**A/N: How did Tony come through the surgery? Will he be able to forgive Gibbs? New chapter as soon as I can get one out. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Developments

All the team's eyes landed on Gibbs. The ex-Marine bit his lip before nodding and standing up. Ducky stood up as well and stood beside his friend.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"We are the closest thing he has." Gibbs replied.

"Alright but are you the next of kin?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs introduced.

"What about you?" The doctor asked Ducky.

"I am doctor Donald Mallard. I have treated Anthony before." Ducky explained.

"Alright well I am Dr. Goldman." Dr. Goldman introduced.

"Cut the formalities doc is my son okay?" Gibbs demanded.

"Anthony was brought in..." Dr. Goldman started to explain.

"Tony" Gibbs growled.

"Right Tony was brought it with severe lacerations to his side and spleen. He also suffered severe damage to his left kidney. We had no choice but to remove the spleen. Sometimes it can be repaired with surgery or heal on it's own but it was split nearly in half and attempting to repair it would have been harder on his body than simply removing it." Dr. Goldman explained.

"Will he be able to live a normal and healthy life without a spleen?" Gibbs asked.

"He will have a modest increase in white blood cells and platelets, he could be less responsive to certain vaccines. Unfortunately he will be more susceptible to infections." Dr. Goldman explained.

"God Fucking Dammit he's already susceptible to infections! What am I supposed to do stick him in a bubble?!" Gibbs rambled.

"Several years ago Anthony was infected with the pneumonic plague in a Biohazard attack at work." Ducky explained.

"I saw that on Agent DiNozzo's file. I honestly didn't believe it." Dr. Goldman replied stunned.

"So what the hell do I do about this?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well he will need to be brought to a doctor or hospital for any ailment no matter how minor from now on and he should be kept away from anyone who is ill." Dr. Goldman explained.

"Alright now what else do I need to know? I know there's more so don't hold back on me." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Well as I said he did damage his left kidney but the good news is at least as of right now it is functioning. He also had several fragments of glass lodged in his face along with a few other minor contusions to his face, neck, arms, and torso but those wounds are all superficial." Dr. Goldman explained.

"He has cuts on his face how bad?" Gibbs demanded.

"There is nothing to disfiguring there will be some scaring but he will still look pretty much the same." Dr. Goldman assured.

"When can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"He is in recovery now but should be moved to a regular room in about half an hour. He will only be allowed one visitor at a time be sure to keep your visits short and you should allow ten minutes between each visitor." Dr. Goldman explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Half an hour later Dr. Goldman returned and informed the team that Tony was ready for visitors. Visiting hours were nearly over so Team Gibbs was allowed only very short visits to each member of Team Gibbs. They had already decided that Gibbs would be the first one to see him. The only reason he agreed to it was because Tony was not awake yet. He didn't think he could face his son awake. Taking a deep breath he turned down the door handle and walked into his Senior Field Agent's room. What he saw took his breath away for a moment. Tony had no color in his face and he had wires coming in and out all over his body. He actually looked worse than he did when he had the plague. Gibbs knew that he had lost a lot of blood he'd had four units during surgery and still could end up needing more. Anyone else probably would have died before getting help but not Tony. Gibbs sat down in the chair beside his son. Carefully he gripped his his hand.

"Hey T I need to make this quick but I am so sorry for what happened and I know that you aren't awake but I will probably tell you this a thousand times. What I did was completely wrong. I should have never told you that you are worthless. You made a mistake and unfortunately it had tragic results but that doesn't mean you should give up. You need to fight to get back in the field you will never get over what happened today but you will heal. Please son I love you and I am so sorry." Gibbs said pouring his heart out.

"Agent Gibbs I'm sorry but if there is going to be time for Tony's whole family to visit you are going to need to wrap this up." Dr. Goldman said poking his head in the door.

* * *

Gibbs sighed, stood up, stroked Tony's cheek, and left. He was practically knocked down by Abby as she made her way into Tony's room. After everybody was finished visiting Tony. They all decided it was time to get some sleep. Jack, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, and Jimmy checked into a nearby hotel but Gibbs stayed at the hospital.

"You sure you don't want to join us at the hotel? I got us three rooms. You can bunk with me and Ducky." Jack offered.

"No I need to stay here in case there's any change with Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Just promise me you will at least try to sleep. You've had a very stressful day." Jack replied.

"Fine" Gibbs growled.

* * *

Gibbs went out to his truck and retrieved the emergency bag he always carried with him. After changing his clothes he curled up on the couch in the ICU waiting room with his pillow and blanket. He shifted on the couch trying to find a position that was comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning he woke up to find that everybody had already arrived from the hotel. McGee, Ziva, and Abby were all wearing clothes that they kept at NCIS for emergencies. Ducky, Jimmy and Jack however had to be a little more creative. Jack had gone to the store and gotten a pack of white cotton shirts he had reworn the jeans he had on the day before. Ducky was wearing one of Jack's shirts and the same slacks he had on the day before. Jimmy being Jimmy was dressed awkwardly. He had on a pair of jeans that belonged to McGee before he lost weight held up by one of Abby's spiked belts, and a pink button down top that was obviously meant for a woman.

"Interesting choice in clothes Palmer." Gibbs commented.

"Oh well uh I didn't think I'd be staying overnight but that doesn't really matter cause Breena is washing my extra clothes. I guess I'm lucky they all had extra clothes." Jimmy explained.

"Why didn't you wear one of the shirts my dad bought?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I uh tripped and spilled coffee all over the extras and all they had was this shirt of Ziva's." Jimmy explained.

"Always the comic relief Palmer." Gibbs muttered.

* * *

"How's my favorite patient?" Somebody asked entering the room.

"What are you doing here Brad?" Gibbs asked.

"Well when I heard that Tony was hospitalized in Pennsylvania I figured he'd need me. So I rescheduled as many appointments as I could and drove up." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Glad you're here Brad." Gibbs replied.

"How is he?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Not good." Gibbs replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"He has a split his side open and had to have surgery to sew it up, he also damaged his kidney and spleen. His spleen had to be removed but the kidney is okay at least for now." Gibbs explained.

"What are his chances?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"About thirty percent." Gibbs replied.

"Well it's better than when he had the plague and if he's lived this long there's a good chance he'll pull through. Knowing Tony with little to no lasting effects." Dr. Pitt replied.

"I hope your right Brad." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The morning went by pretty smoothly. Dr. Pitt spoke with the Chief of Medicine and a the board about how he was Tony's doctor in Washington, had treated him thought the plague and that it would greatly benefit Tony's recovery if he at least offered advice on how to treat him. He was shocked when they said per the circumstances he'd be treated as a visiting physician. Tony had not yet woken up but the doctors had said he could be out a couple of days. They knew not to worry too much his body had been through a lot and needed to heal and the best way to heal was to sleep. Still everybody stopped by his room for a short visit. They were just about to leave for lunch when Dr. Goldman came into the room.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked trying to cover his fear with anger.

"I actually have excellent news Tony is awake." Dr. Goldman replied.

"When can we see him?" Abby asked.

"Um nothing against Tony but we were just about to go to lunch again not that I don't care but my blood sugar is getting low." Jimmy said.

"He is actually asking for Gibbs." Dr. Goldman replied.

"You guys go on to lunch." Gibbs said.

"Leroy you need to eat." Jack replied.

"I'll grab something from the cafeteria." Gibbs assured.

"You make sure he eats." Jack warned Dr. Goldman.

"Uh alright" Dr. Goldman replied skeptically.

* * *

Gibbs entered the ICU and made his way to Tony's room. He saw his son sitting propped up by pillows in his bed. He still looked like crap but at least he was semi alert.

"Hi Tony Dr. Goldman said you were asking about me." Gibbs said.

"Boss listen about yesterday." Tony started.

"No Tony you listen. I am sorry that I called you worthless. You are not worthless far from it in fact. You are one of the best agents out there. You made a mistake and it had tragic consequences and I am sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"No Boss *ow* You *ohhh* were *ahh* right I am *ohh* worthless." Tony replied rubbing his side in pain.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs asked taken aback.

"No" Tony moaned before doubling over in pain.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Gibbs yelled slamming his finger into the call button.

Doctors and nurses rushed in shoving Gibbs to the side. It all happened in blur but he was able to pick up certain words. Words like possible internal bleeding, more tests, surgery, and the worst of all dying. Gibbs had starred this in the face all day but he was not ready to lose another child. He leaned into the wall and closed his eyes. He heard more yelling and sounds of his son in pain. As the doctors rushed past with Tony taking him back for more tests.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony be okay this time? Sorry for the wait I intended to update much sooner but stuff kept getting in the way. I am glad I had the hiatus from this story though because I didn't really like how I was going to take this. I don't know when I can update again. I have meetings with the Autism group I am in every other Thursday and those nights I am too tired to write but next month I have three meetings because it's one of the guy's birthday. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. No more Ziva soon. :-(**


	7. Complications

Too much time. Gibbs had spent far too much time waiting for news on Tony in hospitals. When he had the plague. That was two weeks of hell. Tony was so close to death for so long Gibbs jumped every time a doctor came near him. One time Dr. Pitt came out on his way to lunch with the hospital chaplain and he nearly wet himself. He was so sure they were coming to tell him his son was dead. Then all the times Tony got injured in the line of duty. At least those times it was only a couple of hours of hell. Now for the second time in two days he was waiting to find out if he had lost another child or if Tony had miraculously come through just fine again. How many more times could he do that really? This was getting old.

"Just be okay son." Gibbs begged.

* * *

Gibbs's thoughts were interrupted by the return of Abby, McGee, Ziva, Jack, Ducky, and Jimmy. Gibbs didn't have the heart to ruin their lunch. So he let them enjoy their good time. He deserved to be put through this torture alone anyway. Now that they were back though he was regretting not calling right away. They were laughing and relaxed. Thinking that their friend was going to be just fine and now he had to tell them he may be dying after all. He couldn't do anything right could he?

"Anyway that was the last time I was welcome in that establishment." Ducky said.

"Didn't see you as a partier even in your college days Ducky." McGee commented.

"You would be surprised what you don't know about me Timothy." Ducky replied.

"Jethro did not do that!" Ziva laughed.

"He did but the joke wound up being on him because when he finally did get the chicken pox he was also dealing with an allergic reaction to Ann's lipstick." Jack replied,

"Funny Jethro said he never had any allergies." Ziva commented.

"Well he outgrew it and he was only five at the time." Jack explained.

"So are you going to call Shelly?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah I totally want Breena finding a transvestite's number on my phone." Jimmy replied.

"Well she won't know it's a tranny." Abby assured.

"Yeah she'll think I'm cheating on her with a transvestite." Jimmy replied.

"Guys I have something I need to tell you." Gibbs said.

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"A few minutes ago.I was with Tony and he started having a lot of pain. They took him back for tests and I am waiting." Gibbs replied.

"No! They said he'd be okay! He has to be okay!" Abby cried.

"Actually we have news." Dr. Goldman said entering the room.

"What is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"The kidney that Tony injured in the wreck has started hemorrhaging and needs to be removed. I just need the permission from you to do the procedure." Dr. Goldman explained.

"Well what are you doing standing here?! Go get that stupid thing out of him before he bleeds out!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir." Dr. Goldman replied.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Times a wasting! Go on! GO!" Gibbs ordered.

"Alright" Dr. Goldman replied.

"Will you just get out of here?!" Gibbs growled.

"Leroy he is walking out of the room at a reasonable pace. I know you are scared for Tony but you need to relax." Jack said.

* * *

Gibbs paced back and forth around the waiting room. He kept commenting on how slow they were here and how he just wanted to hear about Tony.

"Jethro I think your biggest problem is that you haven't eaten since yesterday." Ducky commented.

"How the hell am I supposed to eat?! My son is in the fucking hospital Duck!" Gibbs argued.

"I know Jethro I know how worried you get when Anthony is in trouble but you need to eat something. It's not good for you to starve yourself." Ducky replied.

"He does have a point Leroy." Jack added.

"Fine" Gibbs sighed.

"Come on let's go down to the cafeteria and get you something. Even a cup of soup from the vending machine is better than nothing." Ducky replied.

"Why can't I just go by myself?" Gibbs demanded.

"I do not fully trust that you will actually go eat. For all I know you'll just go and watch Anthony's surgery some how." Ducky replied.

"Fine!" Gibbs yelled.

"You'll feel a lot better after you eat something." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Ducky walked down the hall to the elevator. Once inside Ducky pressed the button for the bottom floor. Once they arrived in the cafeteria Gibbs and Ducky walked through the line. Gibbs finally settled on some chicken tender and some fries. Ducky picked up a small carton of milk from the end of the line. Gibbs reached in his pocket and slammed a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Sir do you have a family member in the hospital?" The woman at the register asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Well food is free for family members of patients." The woman replied.

"Keep it as a tip or something!" Gibbs growled.

"Pardon my friend. He's having a tough time his son being in the hospital and everything." Ducky apologized.

"I hope your son feels better soon." The lady told Gibbs.

"Jethro say thank you." Ducky said.

"Gee for saying I hope he gets better. What else would she say. I hope he dies?" Gibbs demanded.

"Jethro you need to relax." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee. Hoping that it would be better than the liquid crap they had in the waiting room. After quickly wolfing down his food. He slammed a lid on his coffee and headed back to the ICU. Leaving Ducky alone in the cafeteria.

"You feeling better Leroy?" Jack asked.

"I guess." Gibbs replied.

"I'm just glad you ate something. You'll feel better soon now." Jack explained.

"Any word on Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid not but it hasn't been that long." Jack replied.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his father before resuming his post by the door. Ducky finally returned a full half hour after Gibbs. He didn't stick around long. After a few minutes he accompanied Abby and McGee to the hospital chapel. Leaving Gibbs with Jack, Ziva, and Jimmy. The group got even smaller soon when Jimmy went to go call Breena. He had completely forgotten they had to meet with the adoption lawyer that afternoon. It wasn't long before Gibbs was the only one left in the room. Ziva went to get some air and Jack followed close behind to make sure that she was okay. Gibbs briefly considered going to join Abby and them in the chapel but decided against it. Worried that he'd miss an update on Tony if he left again.

* * *

"Hey Breena"

"Hi Jimmy"

"Uh I was just calling to see what time our appointment was."

"It was an hour ago."

"Oh Breena I'm so sorry."

"Are you still in Pennsylvania?"

"Yes"

"How's Tony doing? From the way you made it sound he was in bad shape last nigh.

"Not good."

"What's wrong?"

"He split his side open and they had to remove his spleen and now they have to take one of his kidney's out."

"Oh that's bad."

"Yeah. Gibbs is really freaked out. Well everybody is but he's really messed up."

"I hope both of them get better soon."

"I'll call you as soon as I have an idea when I'll be home but I need to be here as long as Tony is critical."

"Stay as long as you need. The adoption lawyer didn't have any appointments until next week anyway. It's a week from Thursday at three."

"Okay hopefully Tony will have improved by then."

"I hope so too. Well I have to get back to work."

"Talk to you later."

* * *

Gibbs took a swig of his coffee and looked down at his watch. It had been almost three hours and there was still no news on Tony. He was getting ready to go yell at a nurse to get news. When Dr. Goldman finally walked through the double doors followed by Dr. Pitt.

"How is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh" Dr. Goldman started.

"Maybe I should tell him Nate." Dr. Pitt offered.

"Tell me what?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but there was a complication." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger. I originally planned a different ending but there was no way I could update this week and write that ending well. Not sure when the next update will be please review and thanks for reading. **


	8. Author's Note

**First off I am sorry for doing this to you. I HATE when an update turns out to just be an author's note. Anyway moving on.**

**I am not sure when I will be able to update again. I fully intended to have two more updates of "And Tony Makes Four" this week one today and one Friday. I was also going to update "The Hell He aid", "What It Means To Be Family", and "Birthday Mistakes" this week. Unfortunately I am having serious computer issues. I cannot log on it will turn on and start-up like normal then direct me to either normal start-up or start with repair mode. Either way I just get this error message saying something is wrong with one of the disks. I don't know when or if I can get it fixed. The good news is I have another laptop that just needs a screen replaced. Unfortunately I am not sure when I will see the person who said he'd fix it for me wife or son again. It may be a couple of weeks. I also have a huge six-year-old Lenovo I may do some work on if I feel like lugging it to the library. If I get enough demand or just have to put an update out I might but I make no promises. When I can I will delete this note and replace it with a real chapter.**

**Anyway sorry for wasting your time see ya whenever. **


End file.
